


tell me how to get to you

by peachtones



Series: you and me together [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Hair Dyeing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, aka some classic, as a vehicle for emotion, except sike the other one's also in love so yeah, it may not seem like it but it is !, just guys being dudes except one of the dudes is hopelessly in love with the other, no smooches in this one sadly :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: “Why are your hands blue?” was the first thing out of Soobin's mouth when he entered the bathroom.“Gloves broke," Yeonjun told him, which was a complete and total lie.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: you and me together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563058
Comments: 5
Kudos: 281





	tell me how to get to you

**Author's Note:**

> due to popular demand (by lau and kia): the hair dye fic
> 
> also it may not matter to u but i imagine the fic taking place in a typical korean bathroom, so like, it's just a sink, toilet, and wall-mounted showerhead. also idk if they have outlets in the bathrooms like these bc that seems like a safety hazard so if they do we're just going to pretend they don't shshs 
> 
> btw the title is from angel or devil!

Yeonjun checked his hair in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time, tilting his head this way and that, checking for any bleached strands of hair that he might’ve managed to miss while slathering hair dye all over his head. 

He had the nagging feeling that he’d missed a spot but couldn’t pinpoint exactly where said spot was, no matter how he angled the hand mirror and maneuvered his head to try and check every square inch of his hair. On one hand, he could simply shrug it off and chalk it up to just being so concerned about missing a spot that he had managed to convince his brain that he _had_ missed a spot when in reality he hadn’t. But on the other, he could’ve actually missed a spot and outright ignoring the nagging feeling could result in him looking like a complete and total dumbass with streaks of faintly blueish-blond hair in a spot that was conveniently just out of his field of vision.

He stared at his reflection before sighing, turning around and setting the mirror on the edge of the sink, picking up his phone in its place. It took him a moment to unlock it, another to open his messages, yet another to stare at his conversation with Soobin. 

He could easily ask someone else to help him. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the sink, picking at his lips with his teeth. Deliberating. He put his phone down and turned on his heel, squeezing his eyes shut as he really considered his options, running his hands through his hair purely out of habit. And then his eyes were shooting open and a groan slipped past his lips, his hands coming away from his head blue with hair dye. He turned back around and turned the faucet on with the back of his hand, thoroughly washing his hands. He turned off the faucet and put his hands on each side of the sink, staring at where his phone was sitting just to the left of the fixture, his conversation with Soobin still open on the screen. 

He scooped up his phone and turned around, leaning against the sink. He brought his thumb to his lips, biting absently at the nail before mentally scolding himself for doing so, pulling his hand away from his mouth. He took in a breath, holding it for a moment, before letting it out. All he needed to do was text Soobin. No big deal. Except it was a big fucking deal -- to Yeonjun, at least.

He turned back around and plopped down onto the toilet seat, making a noise of frustration. He could do this. He cleared his throat and sat up straight, thumbs beginning to compose a text, before thinking better of what he had written and deleting half of it. And then the whole thing. He sighed in exasperation, head lolling to the side and hands dropping to his lap. Why was this so hard? He was just asking Soobin to check if he had missed a spot, not asking him out on a date.

He lifted his phone back up decided to just type out a simple **_hey_** _,_ followed by **_can you help me out?_**. He locked his phone, turning it over and shoving it under his thigh as he brought his lower lip back into his mouth, chewing it purely out of nervousness. It took a few minutes for Soobin to reply, Yeonjun’s phone vibrating loudly against the toilet seat under his leg. He almost flung his phone against the opposite wall in his haste to pull it out from under his leg. The message he’d gotten in return was a single question mark, and then his phone buzzed with an incoming **_with what_**.

Yeonjun unlocked his phone and typed out **_dyeing my hair, i think i missed a spot_ ** and pressed send before he could chicken out, staring at the screen as he waited for Soobin’s reply. He watched the bubble pop up to show that Soobin was typing, disappearing and reappearing a few times before his answer came through in two messages: **_sure_ ** and **_b there in a few_**.

“Why are your hands blue?” was the first thing out of Soobin's mouth when he entered the bathroom.

Yeonjun looked down at his hands, like he’d forgotten they had been stained dark blue in the first place, and then up at Soobin -- he hadn’t even heard him come in, and was not at all prepared for the sight of Soobin wearing glasses, dressed down in a t-shirt that looked like it was meant for someone a size smaller than him and a pair of sweatpants. His hair as messy and his eyes looked a little puffy too, like he’d just gotten up from a nap. Yeonjun felt a pang in his heart.

“Gloves broke," Yeonjun told him, which was a complete lie. He hadn’t even bothered to put them on in the first place. “I think there’s an extra pair still in the box,” he continued, motioning vaguely to where the box was sitting on the floor next to the sink.

Soobin gave him a look before leaning down to pick up the box, retrieving the unused “spare” pair of gloves from it. He didn’t say a word as he went up to where Yeonjun was still seated on the toilet, beginning to methodically separate and check sections of his hair, looking for any spots that the older had missed.

After a few minutes he made a little noise, lifting his head and looking around before he stepped away to retrieve the bowl of dye from where Yeonjun had set it in the sink earlier, having ran out of room anywhere else to set things down. 

“Hold this,” he said to Yeonjun, not waiting for a response before he was pushing it into Yeonjun’s hands. He picked up the brush and grabbed a little dye with it, bringing it up to Yeonjun’s head and spreading it gingerly onto his hair.

Yeonjun watched Soobin continue to work through the reflection in the mirror, unintentionally staring at his face, taking every little quirk of his eyebrows, every pursing of his lips and the ensuing dimples when he pressed his lips together, occasionally taking some dye from the bowl when he found a section of hair that wasn’t up to standard. This was fine. He could handle this, observing Soobin like an outsider and sitting there, stewing in his own emotions. What wasn’t fine, thought, was when Soobin moved to stand in front of him, gently tilting his head up so he could check along Yeonjun’s hairline. He could do nothing but simply stare up at the face before him and combat the urge to just pull Soobin in by his shirt and kiss him.

Soobin blew a hair out of his eyes, his gaze flickering down momentarily to meet Yeonjun’s eyes. “Stop staring at me.”

Yeonjun made a tiny noise of indignation. “You’re literally right in front of me, where else am I supposed to look!"

Soobin didn’t have a reply, just continuing to work around Yeonjun’s hairline before eventually moving onto the other side of his head.

“ _Yeonjun_ ,” Soobin said.

Yeonjun blinked, tilting his head up to look at Soobin, who was standing in front of him again. “Huh?”

“You zoned out.”

“Oh.” He blinked again, and then a few more times, eyebrows furrowing slightly. He had been watching Soobin in the mirror, but at some point he must’ve started daydreaming, because his last thought was of Soobin standing in front of him, Yeonjun peeking over his shoulder at their reflection in the mirror, and thinking about how he would keep his hair blue forever if it meant that they’d get to keep doing this. He was still sitting, though, so he didn’t know how he’d imagined them standing like that. “Just tired, I guess.”

Soobin hummed in understanding. “How long is the dye supposed to stay on?”

“Thirty minutes. But it’s been like,” he checked the time on his phone, “almost twenty-five minutes already, though.”

Soobin nodded, peeling the gloves off his hands. They spent the remaining five minutes in silence, until the alarm on Yeonjun’s phone went off, indicating that the full thirty minutes had passed. 

Yeonjun stood up on wobbly legs, almost tripping over his own feet as he walked the short distance to the showerhead. He took it off the holder and turned on the water, setting it at the coldest temperature he could bear before he was bending over and rinsing the dye out his hair. He almost fell over, legs not completely adjusted to standing quiet yet after sitting in one position for so long, and he could hear the slap of Soobin’s sandal as he stepped forward, probably in an attempt to try and catch Yeonjun before he smacked his head on the tile. 

By the time he deemed his hair sufficiently dye-free the neck and shoulders of his shirt were soaked and a shiver wracked through his body as he stood upright, shutting off the water and placing the shower the showerhead back in its holder. When he turned back around, he was surprised to see Soobin sitting on the toilet, even more so when Soobin stood up and threw the towel Yeonjun had set out earlier over his head.

Yeonjun tugged on the towel, moving it so he could look at Soobin. “You don’t have to stay,” he said softly.

Soobin ignored his words. “I’ll dry your hair.”

He directed Yeonjun to sit down on top of the toilet seat using the towel on his head and began to gently dry Yeonjun’s dripping locks with towel, being careful not to catch it on any of the older’s earrings. Man, he must’ve really been tired, because he almost drifted off at the motion of Soobin rubbing circles into his scalp, blinking sleepily up at him when he stopped.

Soobin slid the towel off Yeonjun’s head and tucked it around his shoulders. He ran his hand through the older’s damp hair, gingerly brushing his bangs away from his forehead before he retracted his hand and took hold of one of Yeonjun’s. Without a word he helped Yeonjun stand and led him out of the bathroom and down a few doorways to Yeonjun’s room. He made Yeonjun sit on his bed, letting go of his hand as he presumably went to search for a hair dryer. Yeonjun mourned the loss. 

Soobin returned moments later, hair dryer in hand. He plugged it in and made his way over to where Yeonjun was seated, deciding to stand in the space between the older’s knees. He turned the dryer on low and began to ruffle Yeonjun’s hair against the warm air blowing out of it. If it weren’t for the noise from the hair dryer, Yeonjun would’ve absolutely fallen asleep, the warm air and feeling of Soobin carding his fingers through his hair even more relaxing than when Soobin had been drying his hair with the towel before. 

Eventually, the sound of the hair dryer did stop, but Soobin was still running his hand through Yeonjun hair, carefully unknotting any tangles his fingers came across. His hands were absolutely lingering for longer than necessary, but Yeonjun wasn’t going to complain. 

Soobin’s hands left his hair shortly after, and Yeonjun opened his eyes. He blinked sleepily up at Soobin for the second time that night, but this time he lightly took hold of Soobin’s wrist. 

“Hey,” Yeonjun said, “thank you.”

Soobin gave him a close-lipped smile, his dimples poking into his cheeks. “No problem." 

Yeonjun released Soobin’s wrist and flopped back on his bed, letting out a content exhale. Soobin went about unplugging the hair dryer and padded back to the door. He made it most of the through the doorway before turning around, hanging off the doorframe to look back into the room. “You should probably change your shirt, Hyung, it’s still wet.”

Yeonjun made a noncommittal noise, rolling over to grab his pillow and bury his face into it before saying something that sounded awfully like, “ _not the boss of me_.”

Soobin hummed, before saying, “I’ll go get one of my shirts, if I have to.”

He sat up, hugging his pillow to his chest and looking at Soobin over the top of it. “Fine,” he grumbled, even though he was more than happy to be given one of Soobin’s shirts to sleep in.

Soobin smiled at him, one with teeth and those goddamn dimples. “I’ll be right back. Don’t fall asleep.”

“No promises!” Yeonjun called after him, feeling an uncomfortable warmth bloom in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones)


End file.
